


A little bit gay is okay

by Diva_Satanica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nonsense, Valentine's Day, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva_Satanica/pseuds/Diva_Satanica
Summary: Aomine is secretly being a little gay about Kise's new haircut.





	A little bit gay is okay

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this nonsense I made.

Aomine was walking through the busy streets of Tokyo, it was Friday night and Satsuki was walking beside him. Practice had just ended and he was still feeling sore everywhere. Satsuki was skipping while humming some annoying song. She'd been like that ever since he had started to attend practice again.

They were on their way to pick up Kise from the station, because the old team was meeting up for a sleepover. Aomine was looking forward to it, he never really said so out loud, but he really loved his old team a lot. Even Akashi and Midorima.

They were meeting at his place; his parents were out of town, so they all had the house to themselves. The nationals were starting in a few days, so Akashi and Murasakibara had come to Tokyo too. All-in all, it was probably going to be a lot of fun.

The only downside was that Tetsu was most likely bringing Kagami; Aomine was so not down for that. That huge idiot walking around his house and eating _his_ food. (Well, technically he had done the same at Kagami’s house when they celebrated Tetsu’s birthday, but that wasn’t his problem.)

They were now second years and there would be new chances to fight one another on the court and Aomine wasn’t going to lose this time. For the first time in years, he _really_ looked forward to a competition, because he wasn’t sure if he'd win or lose. He wanted to take revenge on Kagami for beating him, how dare he anyway?

He was also excited to play Kise again, with the blond having discovered his perfect copy, Aomine wasn’t sure if even _he_ could beat the model. Not to mention that Kise wanted revenge for his loss at the interhigh quarter-finals last year. It had been a match that got Aomine’s blood boiling; he had to give it all his strength to beat the ace of Kaijou high. In the end, Kise had lost because he dared to depend on his teammates. Back then, Aomine viewed that pass as a weakness, but now he knew better. Trusting your teammates wasn’t weakness. He saw it in Kagami and Tetsu, he saw it in Midorima trusting Takao and finally in Akashi bringing his teammates into The Zone. Teammates had the potential to make you stronger, he saw that now.

Although Aomine still preferred to play alone. Not because he didn’t trust his team, but because he loved basketball too much to share it with anyone.

‘Dai-chan, we're almost there. Are you okay? You've kinda been staring at nothing the whole time.’ Satsuki's high-pitched voice took Aomine out of his “trance" and he quickly shook his head.

‘I'm fine, I was just thinking of some… stuff.’ Aomine replied as he scratched the back of his head.

‘You were _thinking_? Oh my god, you really must be very sick!’ The evil woman shouted with a grin on her face. She knew exactly what she was doing.

‘Ugh stop it. That’s so mean, I think sometimes!’ He snarled back.

Satsuki remained unfazed by his loud voice and angry face. Other people would have cowered in fear, but since she knew that he'd never actually hurt her, she was immune to him. The probability of him killing her was several times smaller than the probability of her killing him. Satsuki was scary, when she wanted to be. Even at 192 cm and a muscular build, Aomine wasn’t sure he'd survive when Satsuki would try to kill him. Hypothetically, of course.

They walked towards the huge hall where the passengers arrived. While Satsuki had to stand on the tip of her toes to see anything, all Aomine had to do was simply stand there and look for a head sticking out above all the others with bright yellow hair.

(Why'd they all have rainbow hair for some reason? Aomine wasn’t sure and he found it kinda creepy, if he was being honest.)

But it looks so great on Kise, didn’t it? That overly-saturated blond locks falling into his pretty face. And then those stupid eyelashes, they looked black, but from up close they were actually just dark blond. Kise really was a piece of art, if you asked Aomine. Not that he was gay or anything. Kise was just good-looking and he had stupidly long eyelashes, those were just facts.

‘Aominecchi! It’s been so long!’

The familiar nickname made Aomine turn around and oh. OH.

Maybe he was a little gay after all. Kise’s blond hair had been cut short, this made the hair seem even more vibrantly colored, causing it to glow. The bangs that once covered part of Kise’s face were gone and the sharp features of the model’s face were fully visible. Aomine had never noticed that jaw line before, which was so sharp that it could have easily belonged to a man of Western heritage, but those golden, slightly tilted eyes and the lightly bronze-tinted skin gave away the model’s Asian roots. But that was just small talk, facts were that Kise just grew hotter by a landslide and Aomine didn’t know what to do next.

Kise was hugging Satsuki at the moment, which gave him the time he needed to come up with a plan.

‘Yo, Kise! Did something different with your hair? It looks really cool on you.’ Aomine hoped he sounded cool and not gay and panicked.

‘Awww thanks Aominecchi! And yeah, I know. I look cool in everything, after all.’ The model chimed as he threw his long, toned arms around Aomine’s shoulders. ‘It feels like forever since I last saw you!’

Maybe, just maybe staying in that embrace wouldn’t be so bad at all, Aomine thought.

‘That’s bullshit, we saw each other last week when you dragged me to play one-on-one with you. I still can’t believe you actually won against me _one_ out of ten times.’ Aomine replied sarcastically as he shoved the model away. He earned a pout from the blond.

Strangely enough, it looked pretty damn attractive. Jeez, that stupid haircut was really messing with his head. Perhaps dating guy like Kiss wasn’t all that bad. The model was far prettier then basically every girl he’s ever met (of course, Mai-chan was excluded, because no one was as pretty as Mai-chan), Kiss played basketball too, which was a huge plus on Aomine’s mental list. The longer Aomine thought it over, the more he decides that perhaps he’s had a crush on the model since day one. Maybe he’s ask Kise out tonight. He could always give it a shot.

 Yes, for Kise he'd consider being a little gay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my final entry to the valentine's day contest.  
> Go Team Ki-chan!


End file.
